


The Secret ENG

by SophieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Heterosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMalfoy/pseuds/SophieMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1997. Harry finds Draco in a dark and compromising situation. The two boys are now, not intentionally, linked by a secret. Will this make their hate grow, or bring them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Secret**

**Warnings:** Rated M, mostly slash, but also has hetero, language. 1997 (7th year at Hogwarts), Voldemort is dead, Mcgonagall is in charge. Doesn’t follow the days (might have short or long spaces of days between chapters). If you don’t feel comfortable, or feel offended with any of these warnings, don’t read.

**Shipper:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Drama/Romance/Angst

**Resumo:** 1997\. Harry finds Draco in a dark and compromising situation. The two boys are now, not intentionally, linked by a secret. Will this make their hate grow, or bring them together?

* * *

 

  **Prologue**

**Diagon Alley, April 17 th, 1997**

This was the last day of Easter’s week before returning to Hogwarts . Every year , between late March and April , all students returned to their homes or then, stayed at Hogwarts, and in this case, they could frequently visit Hogsmeade .

Harry , Ron and Hermione had decided to go to Diagon Alley and visit Fred and George at their shop . As was usual , Harry had stayed with the Weasleys that week . Hermione had considered going home to see her parents again, but she and Ron were dating and now , apparently , couldn’t get away from each other .

Obviously Harry didn’t mind , he was happy for them . It took seven years , much jealousy and fights for them to finally get to this . The problem is that now, the only person they saw ahead, was each other . Not that it was all bad , they were in love , maybe he was just being a bit selfish now that he didn’t get much attention from either of his two best friends .

Hermione was the most realistic . Ron on the other hand , was in a perfect world , where Hermione was his crystal princess that would break if someone else touched  her. He talked about her all the time. On one of those nights, he had even told him, with the most dreamy face Harry had ever seen in him, that in that afternoon, alone in the house, they had lost their virginity together.

Apparently Hermione had a personality for everyone outside, and another one inside the bedroom. Harry couldn’t stand to hear much , or for very long. Both were his best friends and therefore, he definitely didn’t need to hear all the details . 'Damn mate .. My life just became perfect , ' was the last thing Ron said before falling asleep, that night. The next day, even Hermione had a different glow on her face.

At that moment , Ron was speaking almost without breathing . He was confused and excited at the same time , he was studying for Auror but felt he had a desire to be a Quidditch player . Hermione smiled at her boyfriend . Harry just wasn’t very interested in talking , so he didn’t pay much attention. The boy looked around . Further ahead , he saw a blond boy, walking by the Quidditch shop. It was Malfoy , and next to him was Blaise Zabini .

He was, as was now customary since a few months ago, with a warm sweater and jeans , since it was cold . The suit that he used regularly hadn’t been seen in a while . His hands were in his pockets , and his eyes fixed on the floor as he walked. Blaise was the most enthusiastic of the two .

After a few more steps , and obviously purposefuly, Blaise walked through the middle of Ron and Hermione , who were holding hands . Draco passed right by Harry’s left side .

\- Watch where you go, weasel . - Blaise said, with a superior tone of voice.

Ron didn’t answer , just looked him up and down, and put his arm around his girlfriend’s neck,  and so the three continued to walk . Both Harry and Hermione turned to look back .

Blaise smiled and winked at Hermione . Draco looked up from the floor and for the first time in many months , looked at Harry . Him, for two seconds , then smiled, without knowing why.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been quite a few days since they had returned to Hogwarts . Draco had spent the holiday week at Blaise’s , and already missed  it. Not having classes , living in that house . It was quiet, it was all very calm . He felt that it was what he needed, but that now could only have at certain parts of his day .

Draco didn’t sleep much. The deep dark circles under his eyes were quite noticeable because of his pale skin . His blond hair, which used to be very neat every day, was now used carelessly, with locks of hair falling over his forehead.

The only person who he still spoke to was Blaise . He was still someone he could consider as being a friend, although he didn’t have an idea of what was wrong with him. All the others had gone away  by choice or then Draco lead them to go, intentionally. They were unnecessary , so why did he need them in his life anyway? They did nothing for him .

The truth is that Draco didn’t know what he was feeling . Or why. It was an almost inexplicable emptiness, a sense of sadness, loneliness that had come since a while . He was tired of everything , there wasn’t much he wanted to deal with . He felt he was alone in everything, that if he disappeared, nobody would notice, much less care about it. Many times, that’s all he wanted to do . Disappear , since there was nothing to stop him. There were no reasons to point out to be able to say to himself ' this is why you have to stay ' . Nothing .

Sometimes he found himself thinking about the last time he was in Diagon Alley . When he looked to Harry and he smiled . But why the hell did he smile? Was it a funny situation , was there something about him that would be a motive for that?

Or maybe he just smiled at something else, someone else and Draco was just confused. Maybe it was Harry’s way of mocking him.

 _Potter is an idiot_ , Draco thought.

\- Honestly , she has the best ass I've ever seen .

The curtains around his bed opened abruptly , so that he could then face Blaise in front of him . He didn’t like his curtains open and his face definitely pointed that out . He grabbed the black book that was on top of his bedside table , opened it and fixed his eyes on a random page.

\- I can’t stop it now, if you ask me . Every time she walks by , I have to stop and look at that ass as she walks . I wonder , me and her..

\- Whose ass? - He asked .

\- Well .. Grangers . - Blaise replied . Almost immediately , Draco's eyes lifted from the book to face the other boy, who was leaning against the bed post .

\- You're out of your mind . I think you need to keep repeating that to yourself , so you start realizing what you’re saying is an atrocity . You know who we are talking about , right?

\- Yes Draco , and I’m supposed to hate her , I know . But speaking the truth , she’s not so bad . She's just ..

\- A mudblood . - Draco uttered .

\- Yes , that. And that’s not a very nice thing, theoretically . But I want that girl , every time she passes Draco , I can’t control myself . - He spoke, his tone of voice sounding like he was desperate .

\- Forget it, Blaise . You have .. at least half of the girls at Hogwarts for that, why Granger ? Besides, she 's dating Weasley . And it’s not like she likes you, really. To her, you're like.. me . - The blonde boy turned back to his book .

\- Let’s not go that far. And I don’t care she’s dating because come on, seriously. Look at me, carefully . And now think  about Weasley . - Blaise said , running a hand over his torso . - Did you ? - He asked, and Draco nodded . - There's your answer .

\- You should look for some kind of treatment because , seriously , you're not fine .

But Blaise seemed to have decided . And, apparently not being able to count on his friend’s full support to do what he wanted , he snorted , quickly closing the curtains of Draco’s bed and him, enjoying the quiet again.

* * *

 

It was dinnertime . Inside the Great Hall , all that could be heard was the silverware hit the plates and voices trying to overcome the others . In the Gryffindor table, Ron got a big piece of chocolate cake into his mouth , and then immediately kissed Hermione on the cheek .

\- Ronald! - She exclaimed .

\- What? - The redheaded boy asked , full mouth and eyes wide open .

\- At least swallow first. - Hermione replied , going back to eating again. Her boyfriend just laughed briefly , rolling his eyes . - Honestly...

Harry took the glass to his mouth and in a big sip , he drank all the rest of pumpkin juice . He moved his body a little to the left in order to look to another table , since Ron was in front of him. Right within his sight , there was Malfoy , and he seemed distant .

His head was down, looking at his plate , which was full . His hair fell over his eyes . A few seconds later , he dropped the silverware he was holding , making a loud sound of metal crashing against metal.

He got up from the table and nobody noticed . As always now , he stuck his hands in his pockets , and stared at the gray stone floor. In no hurry , he walked to the exit . Harry continued to look, puzzled and curious . Draco simply had no expression. He didn’t seem sad, desperate or even in any kind of pain. He just seemed empty.

And for some reason , Harry wanted to know why. He shouldn’t be curious , shouldn’t mind, he shouldn’t even be looking at him. But he was . And in an inexplicable sense , he wanted to do something . However, he looked at his own hands again, knowing he couldn’t.


End file.
